


Pain and Pleasure

by kelcat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Slash, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alim Surana's first time is not what he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> _Zevran pops the Warden's cherry and it_ hurts.

Having grown up in such a sheltered environment as the Circle Tower, there were many things Alim Surana was inexperienced it. The key, he had found, was to _not let anyone know_. He’d discovered early on that if you acted confident, people would automatically assume you knew what you were doing. It was a trick that had served him well during their quest to save Ferelden and stop the Blight.

But as he stood in front of the incredibly handsome, golden-skinned assassin, Alim’s confidence faltered. As Zevran looked at him, patiently waiting for an answer to his question, Alim had a sinking suspicion that this was something he wouldn’t be able to bluff his way through. Still, there wasn’t any harm in trying, was there?

He grinned slyly. “I’ve always wanted an Antivan Massage.”

“And should it turn into something _more_ than a massage?” Zevran smiled at him luridly.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” _Because Maker knows I won’t be able to,_ he thought silently.

Zevran grinned and pulled Alim into his tent which was conveniently nearby. One the tent flaps had been drawn closed Zevran cupped Alim’s face in his hands and drew him in for a kiss. At least this was something that Alim had experience with. He parted his lips in invitation, allowing Zevran to explore his mouth with his tongue.

Alim desperately hoped Zevran wouldn’t notice he was shaking as the rogue began untying the laces on his robes. No such luck, of course.

“Are you alright, Warden?” Zevran asked, looking at him curiously.

“Fine…it’s just cold, is all,” he lied. “You know how harsh Fereldan weather gets.” He realized he was babbling so he pulled Zevran in for another kiss before the rogue could question him further. This was going to be harder than he thought.

His body wanted Zevran, _ached_ for him, but his mind couldn’t help but dwell on the one time that he and Jowan had tried this. They had both been completely inexperienced and had absolutely no idea what they were doing beyond the initial groping.

It had been a couple of years before, both men barely adults. They had sneaked into a coat closet to ‘experiment’. After a few minutes of kissing, Alim had turned to face the wall, his robes bunched up around his waist. And with little preamble Jowan had pushed inside of him roughly. His cockhead had barely breached the tight ring of muscle at Alim’s entrance before the small elf was crying out for him to stop. Maker, it had felt like he was being ripped open!

It wasn’t until much later, after overhearing a couple of older men talking, that he learned they should have at the very least used some kind of lubrication. Needless to say, he and Jowan had never tried that again.

But Zevran was no fool. He sensed something was wrong. He cupped Alim's chin and looked intently into his eyes. "Warden," his voice was very calm, “are you a virgin?”

"Kind of?" Alim squirmed uncomfortably. He saw Zevran's questioning look. "Alright. Yes, I'm a virgin." He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection that would come now that Zevran knew how inexperienced he really was.

His eyes opened in surprise as he felt soft lips pressed against his own. Zevran drew back with a smile on his face. "Did you think I would not want you because you are not experienced?" Zevran asked, mirroring Alim's thoughts.

Alim looked down. "Maybe," he admitted. "I mean, I don't even know what I'm doing—mmph!" His words were stopped by another kiss, this one more insistent. Alim felt the tension bleed away from him as he wrapped his hands around Zevran's waist and relaxed into the kiss. This time he didn't flinch away as Zevran undid the laces that secured his robes.

Alim was surprised at how gentle Zevran was being. Almost…tender. Alim had gathered from the conversations he’d had with the assassin that he was quite prolific in his lovers, and that many of them had been targets. This gentle side of Zevran was something Alim would never have expected of him.

At Zevran’s urging, he lay back on the bedroll. Laying there, nude and spread out before Zevran, he felt strangely shy. Especially as Zevran was looking at him almost hungrily, running his hands along Alim’s arms and chest. Alim fumbled with one of the clasps on Zevran’s leathers, wanting to run his fingers over that smooth, tanned skin. Zevran grinned as he batted Alim’s hands aside and worked to undress himself.

Alim couldn’t help but gape at Zevran’s naked form. The assassin truly was beautiful. His honey-colored skin was off-set by the black ink that writhed across his body, accentuating his many muscles and curves. Alim was extremely conscious of his pasty white complexion and skinny physique—while he had filled out somewhat on their journey he was still a typical scrawny little mage.

Zevran smirked at him. “Do you like what you see, _amico_?” Alim could only nod. Realizing that he was being foolish he wrapped his hands behind Zevran’s neck and pulled the other man down for a kiss. Zevran pressed their bodies together and Alim gasped as he felt their cocks brush together. Zevran took advantage of Alim’s parted lips to thoroughly plunder the mage’s mouth with his tongue.

Alim moaned and ground his hips up into Zevran’s. He may not have had any experience in this, but his body seemed to know what it wanted. And what it wanted was to be pressed up against every inch of Zevran’s flesh. Lips still locked in a deep kiss, he ran his fingers down Zevran’s spine and gripped his backside with both hands. He felt the vibration of Zevran’s low chuckle against his lips.

Zevran’s lips moved to Alim’s jaw and neck as he pinched one of Alim’s nipples with his fingers. Alim actually shivered as Zevran ran his tongue along the edge of one ear, but what truly made him moan was when he felt Zevran grasp his stiffened cock.

His breath came in quick bursts as Zevran slowly began stroking him, his grip firm. He groaned Zevran’s name as he arched up into the touch. He felt as if he was going to come undone at any moment. Zevran seemed to sense this and backed off, much to Alim’s dismay.

His eyes were still closed in pleasure, drinking up the feeling of Zevran’s’ body pressed tight against him. He heard a cork popping, and the smell of almonds wafted through the air. His eyes flew open as he felt something press against his entrance—he realized it was one of Zevran’s slim fingers. He instinctively tried to back up, but Zevran’s other hand was lightly grasping his hip.

Zevran seemed to sense his fear, and smiled down at him. “Hush, my Warden. This will hurt some, I admit, but my talents are sufficient to make the pain worth it.” His smile turned into a playful leer, and Alim found himself returning the smile.

Zevran resumed his ministrations, rubbing his finger over the tight ring of muscle at Alim’s entrance over and over. At first Alim squirmed at the strange sensation, but he soon found himself becoming relaxed by the repetitive motion.

He tensed up all over again, however, when he felt Zevran’s finger press inside him. Alim could tell that it had been slicked with some type of oil, but the feeling was still uncomfortable. Zevran held his hand very still as he gently rubbed the other one over Alim’s stomach, trying to sooth him.

Alim forced a smile to reassure Zevran that he was alright, but he wasn’t sure how convincing he was. Zevran paused a few moments before he began slowly pumping his finger in and out. The intrusion was a little painful at first, but as Zevran continued thrusting it began to actually feel good, and Alim found himself rocking his hips in time with the moment.

He sucked a breath in through his teeth as he felt Zevran add a second finger. It helped that Zevran wasn’t trying to rush things; he was doing his best to be gentle, his motions slow and measured. Alim tried to breathe deeply to calm his nerves. Zevran’s fingers were one thing, but as much as he wanted what came next, he was a little afraid as well. He couldn’t help but notice that Zevran was quite a bit larger than Jowan was, but it was reassuring to know that Zevran was far more experienced.

As Alim got used to the feeling, and found himself rocking his hips once again. Zevran took advantage of Alim’s movements to press even deeper, rubbing up against a spot that made Alim gasp with pleasure. Over and over Zevran rubbed that spot, making Alim dizzy with pleasure.

He squirmed a bit when Zevran began scissoring his fingers, stretching him further. But Zevran hit that spot again and he forgot the stinging sensation. Zevran slowly withdrew his fingers as he peppered kisses on Alim’s lips and jaw.

Zevran looked down at the flushed mage. “Are you ready, _amico_? I will stop anytime you wish me to, I promise.”

Alim smiled up at the assassin and brushed a finger along his cheek. “I trust you, Zev.”

Zevran seemed startled by that admission, the ever-present wall that he built around himself coming down briefly. He caught up Alim’s hand and laid a kiss upon it. “I am glad to hear that.”

Alim watched as Zevran scooped up a bottle of oil he had placed nearby and began coating his cock with the slippery substance. Zevran leaned down and captured Alim’s lips in a deep kiss as he lined himself up. Alim felt pressure against his entrance as Zevran paused to look into his eyes. He gripped Zevran’s forearms and nodded his head to show he was ready.

He cried out as Zevran pushed inside, the pain nearly causing him to black out. He was gripping Zevran’s arms so tight his nails were digging into the flesh. He buried his face in Zevran’s neck so that the other man wouldn’t see that it was contorted with pain. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he gasped for breath. He was dimly aware of Zevran whispering soothing words in his lilting accent, trying to calm him.

Very slowly, Zevran pushed forward until he was fully seated inside. Alim’s eyes welled up with tears as the pain surged through him, and his body instinctively tried to fight the intrusion. After a few more agonizing minutes, Alim felt his muscles begin to relax. The feeling of being stretched and filled was intense, but with each passing minute it became more bearable.

Zevran’s patience seemed to be endless as he kept himself perfectly still, waiting for Alim to relax enough to continue. Zevran kept one hand on Alim’s hip, holding him still, and ran the other over Alim’s chest and stomach. Alim was slightly embarrassed when he realized his cock had gone soft again as the pain washed over him, but Zevran didn’t seem to mind. He brushed his fingers lightly along Alim’s cock, before closing them around him and stroking.

Alim closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Zevran’s hand, ignoring the stinging pain that he could still feel. Zevran’s skilled hand worked its magic and soon Alim was hard once again. He felt Zevran pull back before slowly pushing inside once again.

Zevran set a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts, and Alim felt the tension bleed away from his body as the movements became less pained and more pleasurable. He loosened his grip on Zevran’s arms as he wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist, encouraging him to thrust deeper. Soon he was moaning with pleasure as Zevran angled his hips and began pressing up against that spot inside of him. Wave after wave of bliss washed through him and he felt himself nearing the edge.

Zevran’s hand had never left Alim’s cock and he began stroking him harder as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Alim cried out Zevran’s name over and over again as he bucked his hips. He screamed out as he came, spilling his seed into Zevran’s hand and onto his stomach.

Gasping for breath, he opened his eyes and saw Zevran watching him, desire and pleasure burning in his eyes. With a few quick thrusts and a loud gasp, Zevran reached his own climax, emptying himself deep inside of Alim.

Panting, Zevran slowly pulled out. He grabbed up a discarded shirt and did his best to clean Alim up. When he’d finished, he laid down on his back and pulled Alim close to him. Alim draped his arm over Zevran’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

Alim’s cheeks flushed as he voiced the concern that had been nagging at him since before he’d even entered Zevran’s tent. “Was I—was that alright?”

Zevran chuckled softly as he kissed the top of Alim’s head. “ _Si, caro_ , you were perfect.”

Alim tilted his head up to look at his lover—for that was what Zevran was now. His lips spread into a contented smile as he nestled against the other man and drifted into sleep.


End file.
